I'm Looking for Elizabeth: La Bella Mafia
by Sea9262
Summary: Vacations over, but Liz getting into trouble isn't.
1. Wake Up!

I'm looking for Elizabeth: La Bella Mafia  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
I worship I could never own.  
Pairing: Don't know yet.  
Summary: People suddenly need Elizabeth help   
  
  
She watched him carefully. The rise and fall of his chest, the siren look on his face. Cake and eat it to. He stirs and smiles.   
  
"Eliza?"  
"Here, good morning Jasper."  
"Morning, and very good."   
  
Liz eyed him.  
  
"Are you still drunk?"  
"Why?"  
"No reason."  
"I don't regret last night at all I feel better then I have in a long time."  
"Odd so do I. Get up and cleaned up."   
"Where you watching me sleep?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I haven't done it in a while."  
"Cryptic."  
  
She tosses towel at him and smiled.  
  
"Shower!"  
  
When she got down stairs the place was in full swing. Jason sat at the counter making eyes at Courtney. The airhead sighed in annoyance at Liz's sudden presence. She sat down next to Jason.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Boy I would think you weren't glad to see me Court."  
"What ARE you doing here Elizabeth." Jason asked.  
"Accident really, I was to drunk to realized I said Port Charles and not the Grand Hotel of London."  
"Grand Hotel? I thought you were staying at the Marriott?"  
"I was. The Grand Hotel was Jax's place."  
"Jax!"  
"Don't Jason, don't get that ex, brotherly tone."  
"Good morning Courtney."  
"Mr. Jax."  
"All better?"  
"Cept for the headache yes. What were we drinking?"  
"Vodka."  
"Figures you don't do much small do you?"  
"Nope."  
"By the way I want that dress. I've earned it."  
"Jasper you got a fetish I don't know about?"  
"Yes, Eliza."  
  
He smiled when for the first time sense he started to get to know her she blushed. He leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. He was about to deepen the kiss, ignoring everyone in the place. Liz stopped him.  
  
"Careful Jasper, this is a little to public."  
"So."  
"Your enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm, I could get used to it but I won't to dangerous. You want to finish that kiss, we can grope each other in private over lunch at your penthouse."  
"Fair enough. 12:30?"  
"Make it early dinner, its 12:30 now."  
"Guess we over slept." He said with a happy smile.  
  
Jason, Courtney, Sonny, Bobby, Carly, and Ric watched the whole thing in amazement. Jax kiss her cheek slowly and nuzzled her hair.   
  
"See you at dinner Eliza."  
"Bye Jasper. What?"  
"What happened?"  
"Jason!"  
"Just tell me."  
"We had fun together that's all."  
"Looked like more."  
"The START of something. Don't know what yet but."  
"You sure about this Elizabeth?"  
"Yes Jason I am."  
"Fine."  
"Fine is that all you can say. We'll I've got more."  
"Courtney don't fuck up my good mood, got it."  
"You know what?"  
"Courtney don't. Did you find out who the Friend was?" Jason said cutting her off.  
  
"Yes, a traitor who call themselves and old friend of mine."  
"Now Eliza is that any way to take about me."  
  
Nikkita stood in the doorway smiling. Liz grumbled something and smiles when Andrew walked in.  
  
"Ah my only ally."  
"Don't be so sure."  
"Oh Drew you didn't?"  
"Yeap."  
"You do know I could just kill you right."  
"Yeah and I'd hurt you--- Jesus Christ!"  
  
Nikkita stared at Sonny in utter amazement. Sonny just stared back, the women out burst making all heads turn.  
  
"Is he supposed to look like that?"  
"Yes. Nikkita Ivanoff, Sonny Corinthos."  
"My god he's just and older version that's all but a perfect doppelganger."  
"For who?"  
"Her brother Nikoli Ivanoff."  
"Ivanoff as in the disgustingly rich Iavnoff!"  
"Carly Corinthos his wife."  
"I didn't mean to startle you its just if anyone in my circle saw you they'd swear you were Nik. Eliza why did you tell me." Liz shrugged.   
"You knew her brother?"  
"Yes Sonny remembers when I told you reminded me of someone."  
"Yeah. Oh."  
"Cool as ice just likes my brother. Have dinner with us Mr. Corinthos I'll get the staring out of my system."  
"Sure why not."  
"Eliza?"  
"Dinner with Jasper."  
  
Nikkita smiled in triumph.  
  
"You plot to much Nikki."  
"So, I get results, your successful in the PI business and you and Jax are dating."  
"We're not dating. One date tonight after that probably nothing."  
"I really hate you sometimes." Nikkita said in disgust.   
"That what you get for plotting honey."  
"Shut up Andrew!"  
  
He laughs as his wife stomped out kissing Elizabeth cheek and leaving. Liz was waiting in the rose garden when Lila came down for afternoon tea.  
  
"Hello old lady."  
"Hello little miss. You've been gone for a week Lizabeth where have you been?"  
"On a grand adventure."  
"Really due tell."  
  
Liz told Lila everything much to her surprise Lila was smiling at the turn of events.  
  
"Though I care for Skye. Jax does deserve something good and so do you little miss."  
"Thank you. Oh no sugar I'll be back."  
  
Lila sat quietly waiting for Liz when she heard something.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Quatermain."  
"Who are you?"  
"Faith Brosco, Mrs. Quatermain."  
"How may I help you?"  
"Well it's your husband he reneged on a deal with me."  
"Did he?"  
"Yes, you know Edward and I where working on destroying Sonny Corinthos but he back out of the deal."  
"Why?"  
"I got overzealous. He didn't like it and he broke with me now I have a problem."  
"Sonny."  
"Yes Sonny. I don't like be left out in the clod Lila it's not fair. I need money and I can expose your husband."  
  
Before Lila could answer Faith head was pinned to the table.  
  
"Reginald! Reginald!"  
"What happened?"  
"Get her out of here!"  
  
Reginald agreed and moved Lila back into the house.  
  
"This had got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done."  
"Get off me."  
"Shut up, Sonny may play with you, call you names and fuck around, I don't. I could kill you now and not blink."  
"So why don't you?"  
  
Faith screamed with the cruel twist and snap of her arm. She landed on her butt in the chair, tears streaming down her face; Liz sat in front of her.  
  
"Because you're not a fool Faith and if you were real threat maybe Sonny would regard you. And if you come near Lila again, I will kill you."  
  
Liz went into the house to check on Lila knowing full well that little poodle didn't even frighten her.  
  
"You broke her arm. Little miss I thought I taught you better."  
"Yes but I wanted to save her face for later. Be well old women I'll be back tomorrow."  
"Good bye my dear."  
  
Liz was worried for Faith to come near Lila was suicidal, but wasn't stupid she had a purpose for her actions. If Sonny wouldn't deal with her then she would have to.   
  
[end]  
  
AN: Am I losing you guys? Let me know, do I need to spice it up? I finished Day at the races, My car or yours. Read those before you go the next chapter of this. Okay. HELLO! You guys there? 


	2. Gathering

When Liz finally made it to dinner with Jax, she was still pondering the situation with Faith. Jax was talking about something but stopped.   
  
"The party's over it seems."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Eliza!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"What's wrong with you?"   
  
"Its not you."   
  
"Now I'm going to be paranoid if you say its you."   
  
"It isn't. It's Faith Rosco."   
  
"What did she do?"   
  
"She tried to blackmail Lila."   
  
"What? When? I'll kill her myself. Did she scare Lila?"   
  
Liz snorted.   
  
"Scare Lila, are you kidding?"   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"La Bella Mafia."   
  
"What...does that mean Lady mob?"   
  
"Yes, rumor has it that in the old days Family wars in Europe got out of hand, children getting killed along with there fathers. Before Lila married Edward she was lovers with one of these men. He was killed and Lila didn't take it well. The wives joined forces against their husbands and rules of conduct where enforced with deadly accuracy."   
  
"Lila was apart of that?"   
  
"Like I said rumor."   
  
"You know more?"   
  
"Nikoli introduced me to her when I was 14. I've had afternoon tea with her ever since. Let's just say I learned my resourcefulness from her."   
  
"Lila, wow."   
  
"More than perfect for Edward if you think about it."   
  
Jax laughed.   
  
"Even better he doesn't know."   
  
"Even better. I'm sorry I'm bad company Jasper."   
  
"Don't be. Come." He put out hand.  
  
Liz got up from her seat and sat in his lap. He kissed her, mouths opened, and their tongues danced around each other. Liz moaned as she pressed her body to his, he groaned and broke the kiss.   
  
"Make sure you're safe and Lila's safe and we'll work around each other."   
  
"Hmm, as long as you keep kissing me like that."   
  
"Deal."   
  
He kissed her again, hard and deep getting up form the table and moving her to the couch. Then came a knock on his door.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I'm looking for Elizabeth."   
  
"Here."   
  
"Hi."   
  
Jax just smiled, kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Let's go for a walk." She said to the new comer.  
  
  
  
Courtney sat in the club preparing for the nights work when Faith sauntered in, arm in a sling. Courtney smiled.   
  
"My brother finally gets tired of you?"   
  
"No but you will."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"That bitch, the one who sticks her noise in people business...what's her name Elizabeth? Jason's ex fluff?"   
  
Liz broke Faith's arm. Courtney had seen Liz in a rage before, Jason and Sonny being the receiving end of it. No mater how much she hated Elizabeth, her attacks were never unjustified. Faith must have fucked up big time. Courtney got the sinking felling that this visit was about revenge. Liz walked into Kelly's and the hair on her neck stood up; she looked down at the Cellar when she hears a crash. A very big man was punching Courtney while two others held her down.   
  
Liz came down the stairs and slammed Faith head first into the doorframe knocking her unconscious. She kicked the big guy in the balls from behind and he fell with a groan. Liz kicked the guy on the left in the head and then punched the guy on the right. They both recovered when Courtney let out a yell. Both women put up a fight, Liz a little more skilled than Courtney, but the job was done. Courtney was going after Faith when Liz stopped her and sat her down.   
  
"Drink this."   
  
It was vodka and it burned. Courtney took the second glass after Liz took a swig herself.   
  
"What in the hell, Courtney are you alright!"   
  
"Yeah Carly I'm good a little beat up and drunk but okay."   
  
"Lock the door Carly, we need to talk. About a little thing called La Bella Mafia."   
  
Alexis Davis didn't know what Liz Weber could want with her. Liz had managed to make herself the talk of the town in the last year. Saving lives and getting justice for the little guy, she used to be about that until she got side tracked with Sonny Corinthos. After that things went downhill fast. Now she was back on track. So what did Liz want with her? She walked into the Cellar to find Liz, Carly and Sonny's sister sitting around a table.   
  
"You called me?"   
  
"Have a seat. I called you here cause we have the same problem. Faith Roscoe."   
  
"What problems has Alexis had with her?" Carly asked.   
  
"I caught her holding Kristina twice."   
  
"God is she alright?" Courtney said.  
  
"Yes, she's with the Quartermaine's but they know better now. She's a definite threat so why doesn't Sonny take her out?"   
  
"Because everybody would know he did it, ordered it, oversaw it. Here is the problem: Faith's young and stupid, but she getting smarter by the minute. She threatened Lila." Liz said.   
  
"What!?" They said in unison.  
  
"That's how she got her arm broken. I caught her. She has to be dealt with and it has to be made clear that Faith is bad news for everyone."   
  
"What do you propose?" Alexis asked.  
  
"La Bella Mafia. We work together. We are after all some of the most influential women in PC."   
  
"How do you figure?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Like it or not you're Mrs. Corinthos. No mater what Sonny says, that has power. You're his right hand's girlfriend that has power. Alexis you've got more than the both of them, a Cassadine and a lawyer."   
  
"You?" Carly said.  
  
"Well I make my own power and I have friends in high places."   
  
"What do you propose we do?" Alexis asked.  
  
"There are men who are still doing business with Faith, in the hopes that Sonny will be removed by her recklessness. We will turn her into a leper. Carly it will require you doing something you're forbade to do, get into Sonny's business."   
  
"If this will protect my children, I'll do it."   
  
"Me too." Courtney said.  
  
"I'm most defiantly in. Where do we start?" Alexis said.   
  
"Pressure on her business associates, including Edward and Ned."   
  
"I'll do that." Alexis said.   
  
"No you won't there is one member who couldn't be here with us and I'm sure she'll help."   
  
Liz told Lila her plan and she agreed. If Edward or Ned had any ideas about dealing with Faith she'd deal with it. As for Alexis she had Gia put out injunctions on some of Faith's legal holdings and money. Carly had the hardest job, meeting with some of Sonny business associates. Liz could control that keeping it as quiet as she could. She made Courtney swear to distract Jason on those occasions.   
  
Jax sat at the Grille having lunch, when something caught his attention. Faith Rosco. The woman was a menace to most including Sonny Corinthos nearly killing him and everyone around him on countless occasions. He heard something he didn't like; Liz's name her lips. Something went cold in Jax as she described in detail how she wanted Liz to die. As the man left Jax tired to get a good look at him but couldn't. He put on his best charming face and blocked her path.   
  
"Mr. Jax?"   
  
"Mrs. Rosco, do you think it best to be meeting strange men in public?"   
  
"What do you care?"   
  
"Just that you've pissed enough people off don't you think."   
  
"Mind your own business."   
  
"Not when it involves Liz."   
  
"What is it with that fluff? Has every man in Port Charles had a crack at her?"   
  
For the first time in his life Jax wanted to hit a woman.   
  
"More like she's had a crack at all of them and has picked the best."   
  
"You, you're fluff yourself."   
  
"Fluff with a bigger bank account and more resources than you have. Go near Liz and I swear to God..."   
  
"Jax, don't give her the satisfaction."   
  
He turned to find Sonny behind him.   
  
"Get lost witch."   
  
"You're next but for now I will make that bitch pay for my arm."   
  
Sonny actually had to hold Jax back.   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"She's plotting Eliza's death."   
  
"Eliza?" Sonny said arching and eyebrow.  
  
"Mind your own business."   
  
"If she is, you and I both know it will be a lot harder than that with Eliza."   
  
"Mind your own business. Yes I know it will be hard, but there is no reason why I shouldn't make her feel the pressure. Are you opposed?"   
  
"No. Knock yourself out. You have the right to protect yours, like I protect mine."   
  
"Fair enough."   
  
"Boys? You going to kiss each other next?" Liz said.   
  
"Eliza." She saw the look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Jasper?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Liz eyed them both, men never could keep secrets. She could still smell the gallon of perfume that was Faith Rosco. She was in a good mood, Faith's finances had been frozen and would be under an audit come the end of the week. Carly had managed to convince Faith's associates that bigger forces had taken interest and it was best to get out. She simply smiled at Sonny and grabbed Jax's arm.   
  
"You're in a good mood."   
  
"Hmm, I had a good day. I think I need to get an apartment what do you think?"   
  
"I think it's a good idea." He said softly.   
  
"Jasper where are you?"   
  
"With you, I'm sorry its just Faith's is a menace."   
  
"I know don't worry she'll get hers."   
  
"Are you up to something?"   
  
"Maybe, enough about her let's enjoy each other okay."   
  
"Okay Eliza."   
  
He smiled.  
  
[end]   
  
AN: I know, but I'm not done yet just so many I don't want them to start to sound like each other I'm still going, I'm not done trust me. The Author. 


	3. Muscle

Jax lay on the couch turning the channels, Liz asleep at his chest. With her he felt like a teenager. Making out, going on dates, and just being with her. He didn't know what was happening but he liked it. Liz stirred once again awaking on a hard chest. She listened quietly to his heartbeat and kissed his chest.   
  
The banging on the door brought them out of their good place. She moved and Jax got up to answer his door to find Faith staring at him in anger.   
  
"What did you do?" She yelled.   
  
"Don't know what you're talking about?"   
  
"My money, my business all of it's gone or frozen! You think that waitress it worth it? She's not and I'll kill her before you take what's mine!"   
  
"You are insane. Go near Liz and learn that Sonny isn't the only cold-hearted bastard in this town. You go near what's mine-"   
  
"Save it, you'll be running back to that skinny model when she starts crying."   
  
"Do what you want but Liz is off limits."   
  
Faith eyed him. Then she realized Jax wasn't behind her problems. That bitch was. She knew how much Liz meant to Jax. How much did Jax mean to Liz?   
  
"Fine, but I'm warning you this isn't over."   
  
Jax closed the door and turned to Liz.   
  
"Okay what did you do?"   
  
"Just cut her off at the knees that's all. You alright?"   
  
"As long as she's gone Eliza I don't care."   
  
"She will be." Liz said.  
  
Nikkita laughed.   
  
"I'll give you this much he's resourceful after all he's been through. It was like talking to Nik again. I tell who else is resourceful that Rosco? She's got liquid cash somewhere, cause her life style hasn't changed none. You better put the screws to her harder Eliza."   
  
"I will. So you like Sonny?"   
  
"Less refined then Nik but I always thought Nik should be that way. He wouldn't have needed you."   
  
"Gee thanks."   
  
"Nik's mind instilled fear, his presence always comforted. People didn't know whether to relax or be tense. None of that with Sonny."   
  
"Yeah all the things Nikoli never got to be. I have to go Nikkita I've got a client."   
  
Nikki snorted. Liz came down stairs to Jason and Courtney standing there.   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's Jax, he's missing."   
  
"Where, when, how long?"   
  
"Hour, PC Grand Hotel."   
  
Jax woke up tied to a chair.   
  
"How original."   
  
"I admit it isn't but then again who cares. Job done. Simple really." Faith sneered.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"World peace. Sonny dead. Ric my slave. Elizabeth Weber to know she's messing with the wrong woman."   
  
Jax snorted.   
  
"You got that backwards. You're the one messing with wrong women."   
  
"Really."   
  
"La Bella Mafia."   
  
"What?"   
  
"La Bella Mafia."   
  
"Hurt him badly."   
  
After about an hour Jax was unconscious.   
  
"Well?" She asked the man hitting Jax.   
  
"Didn't say anything but La Bella Mafia."   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
Liz took out both men at the door. There were two on the inside and the other two standing next to Faith.   
  
"It means you fucked with the wrong woman."   
  
The ambulance took Jax out of the warehouse. The second with police escort took Faith, she wasn't in too bad a shape, but she was beaten almost as bad as Jax. Jax awoke slowly to the feeling of lips on his forehead.   
  
He smiled.   
  
"Hmm that's nice."   
  
"Glad you like it Jax."   
  
"Skye?"   
  
"Yes who did you think I was, that Elizabeth? I told her to stay away from you."   
  
"Take that advice."   
  
"Jax?"   
  
"Nurse?" He called.  
  
"Yes."   
  
Jax laughed as Skye was put out.   
  
"Goodbye Skye."   
  
She eyed Jax's bruised face and then the nurse and walked out.   
  
"How are we mister Jax?"   
  
"Just find Ms. Weber. Is that uniform regulation?"   
  
"They don't even wear these anymore."   
  
"Come and kiss me gently."   
  
She did very carefully.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Why, you kick me when I was unconscious?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then don't be sorry."   
  
Elizabeth smiled and kissed his forehead again. Climbing into bed with him pulling his head to her chest. Jax listen to her heart beat and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Faith watched through the window with the guard by her side.   
  
"You can go."   
  
The officer looked a little perplexed by the badge but did as told.   
  
"So you kidnap a prominent businessman and you still didn't get me what I want."   
  
"What about what I want?"   
  
"You don't get it do ya Faith you make blondes look real bad. You do to many stupid things."   
  
"Really, yet I'm still here."   
  
"What did Jax tell you?"   
  
"La Bella Mafia, that's all he said."   
  
"Do you know what that means?"   
  
"Me I suppose."   
  
"No, you don't have the balls or brains to pull that off. That woman in there on the other hand does. It means Faith the ladies in this little no count town have decided to be rid of you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"They've joined forces Faith."   
  
"They won't win."   
  
"You're broke and on your last legs. That's why you took my offer in the first place. They're the reason you're busted."   
  
"Someone will have to pay."   
  
"Don't be stupid. Be smart for once and let me tell you what you're going to do. Nothing."   
  
"Are you joking?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then what do I do?"   
  
"If you lay too low she'll get suspicious."   
  
"She'd think I'd given up."   
  
"No, not Eliza she'd never think that. No our Eliza she'd think you've gotten a new partner and she and the Mafia wouldn't stop until she found out who it was."   
  
"Looks like you better kill her then."   
  
"Is that your solution to everything? Though death is useful it is too messy. Eliza turned creative vengeance into an art."   
  
"Her, miss nobody?"   
  
"She must be enjoying this. Play the innocent, sweet nothing without a past. Truth is Faith that in there is a very dangerous woman. More dangerous then all the others in La Mafia put together. Trust me I know."   
  
Faith watched her partner walk away. She looked at Elizabeth Weber again. All she wanted was Sonny dead, so far all she managed to do was get further and further away from her goal.   
  
Jax was watching her. She opened her eyes.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Who are you really Eliza?"   
  
"What a question? Hmm what should I say?"   
  
"Start with Ivanoff."   
  
"Nik was my friend, when I was a bad girl. Very bad girl."   
  
"Enough to make men scared of you?"   
  
"Let's just say that Jason and I have more in common then you might think."   
  
Jax thought about it.   
  
"You were his muscle?"   
  
"Hmm, yes more like enforcer. A lot of business suits and combat boots. After all business is war."   
  
"You were a teenager."   
  
"Yeah and I wanted danger and trouble. Everything I did was for the company, mostly getting information and prospecting. Playing bodyguard was fun."   
  
"Fun? How much fun could it have been? He was shot to death."   
  
"Yes I took five of those bullets."   
  
Jax swallowed.   
  
"Why not tell someone."   
  
"Different life different person. Nik spent his time helping people like I do now. All I ever did was help people who came to Nik. It wasn't at all like Sonny's life."   
  
"So, you left after Nikoli died and started over as a regular teenager. What about the rape?"   
  
"He drugged me first or he would have been beaten to a pulp. I didn't need anyone digging into my past so I just played the victim. Shity thing to do I know but, that was a can of worms that didn't need to open."   
  
"I see, why tell me now?"   
  
"You asked and it's you Jasper."   
  
[end]   
  
AN: I'm still here sorry for the delay. What do ya think worth the wait or it gets you to the next chapter? The Author. 


	4. We'll see

Every time he thought about it, it made him snicker. Little Lizzie Weber going hard nose to nose with guys like Morgan and coming out on top. Jax had heard of Nik's bodyguard, world class hard core no holds barred bitch. She was smart, cunning, and pulled no punches. He doubted any cared about the woman inside. Except for maybe Nik. He had to know about Elizabeth in ways no on else could. Lucky got the vulnerable part, Jason got the determined to survive on her own part, Lansing got the woman who need to be loved. So what was left for him?   
  
Liz sat at the table in his white shirt and boxers, she read the emails on her computer and smiled at him. She smiled every time he snickered but now she was frowning.   
  
"Jasper?"   
  
"What's left for me?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Every man you've been involved with has a piece of you that makes the whole. What part do I get? Eliza I don't think this is a fling, at least not for me."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I gage most women by the first woman I truly loved, Brenda. Some are so like her, even Skye. You, you're not. You shouldn't be my type, but here we are."   
  
"I've had the same thoughts myself."   
  
"Then what do I get Eliza? What?"   
  
She sighed and thought about it.   
  
"What's it like with me Jasper?"   
  
"Huh, what?"   
  
"With you it's fun, adventurous. With you I can watch you sleep and find peace in it. It's not too good to be true, I can see myself having kids with you. Even grandchildren, we'll never be bored. It can be intense or comfortable. What ever we decide Jasper it will be worth remembering."   
  
"Yeah that's what it's like. Just to add to that, we need to tell each other when we're ready."   
  
"Fair enough. Now eat your health food so I can get to work."   
  
He smiled. It's not everyday you meet the person you could spend your life with and decide when the start date will be. It was exciting and comfortable at the same time and that made him giddy.   
  
Liz sat with Carly just outside of Port Charles having lunch. They talked about something that was disturbing Carly. The fact that Faith hadn't turned tail and run by now. Liz of course wasn't surprised, Faith had help. She didn't want to tell Carly yet or the others though she was sure Alexis was Cassadine enough to expect it; lawyer enough to try and find out whom. Of course even with Cassadine resources she was sure she wouldn't get much and who ever this was wanted her most of all in the dark which meant an old enemy of Nikoli.   
  
"Liz?"   
  
"Sorry you're right. She's got money somewhere we just have to find it."   
  
"Alexis is working on it meanwhile Zander is guarding Courtney's back while she gets the local buzz."   
  
Liz was right, Alexis suspected.   
  
"What about you?" Carly asked.   
  
"Me? Well, the people who need my help seem to increase; it's not much of a surprise that they're coming out of Rosco territory. Her husband was an idiot and she's got impulse control problems. As long as we keep a lid on it and defuse her before she blows I think we're okay."   
  
"You're right. We're on top of her and she'll cave sooner or later. How's Jax?"   
  
"Antsy. He knows about La Bella Mafia. He won't tell Sonny but he's worried about me. Thinks I'm taking on too much."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
"I have had worse. It's no different."   
  
"It is when you have someone to worry about."   
  
"Yeah, I've had someone to worry about before. I just feel off, like I'm trying to be two people. Liz and Eliza."   
  
"Don't."   
  
"Don't what Carly?"   
  
"Don't be two people. Be you. You've told us to deal with it, we have. Where's the problem?"   
  
Liz blinked.   
  
"I hate when you do that."   
  
"Yeah, I so love to do it."   
  
"I see why Nikkita likes you. Let's go."   
  
Hairs on the back Liz neck stood up, Carly gasped. Sonny and Jason were staring at them.   
  
"Well shit."   
  
Jax sat in the large chair where Liz left him reading over reports. Something was off and he felt it in his heart. It was Liz.   
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Sonny yelled.   
  
"What you can't seem to do apparently. That women has put us in more danger than I care to count." Carly snapped.  
  
"I will handle it." Sonny said.  
  
"Here we go." Carly said with a sigh.  
  
"You don't have a say Carly."   
  
"The hell I don't! Those are my children too Sonny and I've got the right to protect them how I see fit. Despite you." Carly yelled.  
  
"Carly." Jason started.   
  
"No!"   
  
Both women said in unison.   
  
"For my part in this, Faith has gotten away with enough. She's threatened my children and I won't stand for it anymore. I have a RIGHT to protect my family just like you do." She jabbed her finger at Sonny.   
  
"As for me you don't have a say AT ALL in what I do you---" Liz growled.   
  
Her cell rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello?"   
  
The people in the restaurant all started looking out the window. The Grand Hotel was on fire at the penthouse.   
  
"Jax!"   
  
Liz ran out with Jason behind. He drove her to the hotel, calling him over and over prying he'd answer his cell.   
  
"What am I going to do Jason? What am I going to do if something happens to him? I don't think I could take it."   
  
"He'll be fine."   
  
"If he's not God help anyone who gets in my way."   
  
The truck and limo pulled up to the hotel. She looked around the crowd while Jason talked to people. There was an explosion, a gas leak according to the fire department. For Sonny, seeing Liz like this was an all too familiar scenario. He did the same thing the last time holding her in his arms.   
  
"Oh God Sonny not again."   
  
"Eliza?"   
  
Jax stood there, his white shirt dirty his face smudged, his hair messy. Liz moved from Sonny into his arms, kissing any part of his face that wasn't bruised or dirty, which was his lips. Even Sonny had to breath a sigh of relief; Carly hugged him and Liz at the same time.   
  
"We have to trust them Sonny they've done more to stop that women then we ever could." Jax said.  
  
"You knew? Sonny asked.  
  
"Course I did, but I trust their ability to get the job done. That's what swayed my view on their involvement. They've done more than either of us."   
  
"Besides the point." Sonny said.  
  
"What's the point then?" Jax pressed.  
  
"Faith's got friends."   
  
Carly looked at Liz.   
  
"I'm taking you to the dinner. I'll call you later Carly. Deal with your husband." Liz said.  
  
"I will. Bye Jax."   
  
"Carly."   
  
Jax wasn't tired; he wasn't even sleepy he was more hungry then anything else. He watched Liz putter around the small room, she mentioned a new apartment, that's it just mentioned. He didn't know why he was thinking of such small things. Trying not to think about the big stuff, like how much he wanted to hold her right now, make love to her right now.   
  
Liz could feel his eyes on her. She didn't mean to show that much emotion when it came to him but it just happened. Jason now knew how she felt, so did Sonny. A miscalculation on her part. Why? Sonny could use it against her. Jax was no fool he played with Sonny, toyed with him even, but she was sure that if push came to shove, and they did have an out and out war Jax would surprise Sonny by holding his own and winning a few battles.   
  
She on the other had learned a long time ago to win the war remove all possible enemies. With those you're sure about keep close watch on them. Why was she thinking of Sonny now? Cause she didn't want to think about what it would mean to address Jax's eyes. He put his hands on her hips and she leaned into his body.   
  
"Your mind's going a million miles an hour I can tell."   
  
"How?"   
  
"You won't look at me."   
  
She turned.   
  
"God this is going too fast Jasper."   
  
"Is it or is just that it's too right?"   
  
"I've never been one for slow when it's right." Liz said.   
  
"So it's right."   
  
"More like perfect."   
  
"Let's not care." Jax said.  
  
"Not care?"   
  
"Yes, who cares if it's right or wrong? Let's just care how good it feels."   
  
"Good idea." She smiled.  
  
She kissed his bruised lips gently. He groaned and depend the kiss, the heat of it was far better then the pain of his spilt lip. She pulled away when she tasted cooper.   
  
"You need to shower. Take care of your lip."   
  
He nodded, grabbed a towel and left. Liz sat down on the bed. She hoped Carly was having some luck.   
  
Carly stood toe to toe with Sonny. She was boiling mad, he'd never seen her that way before. He loved her determination and strength, her ability to think on her feet. What he didn't love was being disobeyed; she knew that and often called him on it. Yet he got his way in the end. For the first time Sonny Carinthos was worried.   
  
Carly Crainthos wasn't giving him his way.   
  
[end]   
  
AN: So sorry this took so long. Been busy and I was a bit stumped. I left you with a few things to roll around, Faith new partner. Liz and Jax's relationship. Sonny and Carly marriage. Tell me what you think. The Author. 


End file.
